<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thé au jasmin by Yoshimunchakoopas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690665">Thé au jasmin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshimunchakoopas/pseuds/Yoshimunchakoopas'>Yoshimunchakoopas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ba Sing Se, Badass Katara (Avatar), Child Abuse, Child Azula (Avatar), Episode: s02e20 The Crossroads of Destiny, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Past Child Abuse, Stubborn Katara (Avatar), The Jasmine Dragon (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko's Childhood (Avatar), Zuko's Scar (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshimunchakoopas/pseuds/Yoshimunchakoopas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Le serveur du salon de thé dans lequel Katara a décidé de déguster une tasse bien méritée a une cicatrice qui déforme son visage, des yeux dorés comme l'incendie et beaucoup plus de cheveux que la dernière fois qu'elle l'a vue.</p><p>Ils ont tous les deux bien changé - mais les expressions choquées sur leur visage sont exactement les mêmes.</p><p>Heureusement que Momo est là pour apaiser les tensions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iroh &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Katara &amp; Momo (Avatar), Katara &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Momo &amp; Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thé au jasmin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara s’assied à une table près de la fenêtre, Momo perché sur son épaule, pour pouvoir profiter de la vue. Tout semble aller pour le mieux, enfin. Le Roi de la terre les a écoutés et l’invasion du jour du soleil noir pourra avoir lieu. Elle et Momo ont bien mérité un petit instant de repos dans ce salon de thé assez sympathique…</p><p>Elle est plongée dans ses pensées, regardant les gens qui passent à la fenêtre, quand elle entend un hoquet de surprise derrière elle. Katara tourne la tête et voit, vêtu d’un uniforme de serveur, les cheveux plus longs que la dernière fois qu’elle l’a vu, et une expression de pur choc sur le visage, Zuko. Elle est bouche bée, elle aussi, jamais elle n’aurait pu imaginer croiser Zuko, et surtout en serveur d’un salon de thé à Ba Sing Se.<br/>
Mais ses yeux ne la trompent pas. Il s’agit bien de l’immonde crapule de la nation du feu, qui les a poursuivi partout dans le monde, le visage de l’ennemi. Elle se lève, pose sa main sur son étui d’eau, menaçante, Momo grogne, mais Zuko prend la parole.</p><p>一Attends. Nous sommes dans un lieu public, et toi comme moi n’avons pas envie de nous faire remarquer. </p><p>一Alors qu’est ce que tu proposes ? répond-elle, ironique. Qu’on ferme le salon de thé pour qu’on puisse se battre à l’abri des regards ?</p><p>一Non.</p><p>Zuko se tourne vers le comptoir, là où se trouve le vieil homme qui l’accompagne partout.</p><p>一Mon oncle ? l’interpelle-t-il. Je vais prendre ma pause maintenant pour pouvoir parler avec... une amie, qui est venue me rendre visite. </p><p>Katara grimace quand il prononce le mot “amie”. Il n’a pas le droit de l’appeler comme ça, elle n’est pas son amie, ne le sera jamais, c’est un monstre sanguinaire, qui a attaqué son village, détruit celui des guerrières Kyoshi, qui a failli tuer Aang au Pôle Nord, et tellement de choses encore. Le vieil homme regarde Katara, écarquille les yeux, puis prend assez vite une expression impassible. Il regarde son neveu et hoche gravement la tête, puis retourne à ses activités. </p><p>Zuko s’assied en face du maître de l’eau. Il attend qu’elle s’assoie à son tour, ce qu'elle ne fait pas. Elle est tendue, méfiante, et franchement, qui ne le serait pas ?</p><p>一Je sais ce que tu penses. Tu penses que mon oncle et moi sommes infiltrés, au service de la Nation du Feu, que nous sommes là pour conquérir Ba Sing Se. </p><p>一Parce que ce n’est pas le cas ? demande-t-elle, passant un bras protecteur autour de son lémurien. Elle est toujours debout. </p><p>Zuko réfléchit à toute allure. Il faut qu’il lui fasse comprendre que lui et son oncle ont changé, où alors elle préviendra le Roi de la terre de leur présence, et ils devront tous les deux recommencer à zéro, partir à nouveau sur les routes, sans aucune possession, fugitifs sans endroit où aller.</p><p>一Ecoute, si nous sommes ici, c’est autant pour nous cacher de la Nation du Feu que du Royaume de la Terre. </p><p>一Vraiment ? dit-elle sans y croire une seconde. Moi je pense plutôt que tu es là pour nous capturer, encore une fois.</p><p>Zuko la regarde. Si il veut que Katara l’écoute, il doit lui expliquer la vérité. Il n’a pas envie de montrer ses faiblesses à son ennemie, mais il n’a pas vraiment le choix. </p><p>一Tu as remarqué ça ? dit-il en montrant ses cheveux. </p><p>一Oui Zuko, tu as changé de coiffure, quel est le rapport ?! </p><p>一Dans mon pays, on accorde une importance capitale aux cheveux. Ils sont l'instrument de nombreuses coutumes, et jamais ils ne doivent être coupés. Mais c'est ce que nous avons fait, mon oncle et moi, lorsque nous avons compris que nous n'étions plus les bienvenus à la Nation du Feu. Que si nous rentrons chez nous, nous serons capturés, et probablement tués.</p><p>一Tués ? répète Katara, troublée. </p><p>Et elle s'assied. </p><p>一Mais tu es le fils du Seigneur du Feu, murmure-t-elle. </p><p>一Nous sommes des traîtres, rétorque-t-il sèchement. Et le Seigneur Ozai se charge toujours personnellement de punir les traîtres.</p><p>Sans le vouloir, il a porté sa main à sa cicatrice lorsqu'il parlait. Alors pour que Katara ne se doute pas de la vérité derrière celle-ci, il continue son geste et passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Si elle a compris quoi que ce soit, elle ne le montre pas. </p><p>一Vous ne m'aviez pas l'air de traîtres, quand vous nous recherchiez pour nous livrer au Seigneur du Feu. </p><p>一Nous ne l’étions pas encore.</p><p>一Qu’avez-vous fait, alors ?</p><p>Zuko ne comprend pas ce qu’elle demande. </p><p>一Comment ça ?</p><p>一Qu’avez-vous fait pour que votre nation vous considère comme des traîtres ? reformule-t-elle, et elle a l’air irritée. Ce n’est pas une question compliquée, pourtant !</p><p>一Eh bien… Nous n’avons pas réussi à capturer l’Avatar. Nous avons couvert notre nation de honte, à tel point que la princesse a dû se déplacer en personne pour nous ramener chez nous. Sauf qu’elle et mon père voulaient nous faire prisonniers. Alors nous nous sommes enfuis.</p><p>Katara reste silencieuse quelques secondes. Le lémurien s'installe sur ses genoux, elle le caresse machinalement.</p><p>一Et maintenant, qu’allez-vous faire ?</p><p>一Mon oncle a l’air heureux de pouvoir tenir ce salon de thé. Et moi… Je ne sais pas trop. Je pense que je pourrais me faire à l’idée de vivre une vie simple.</p><p>一Tu avais l’air tellement obstiné à vouloir nous capturer, dit-elle d’une voix calme, mais Zuko sent la colère bouillonnante prête à exploser. Et tu veux me faire croire qu’une vie de serveur anonyme te conviendrait ?</p><p>一J’ai changé ! </p><p>一En quoi ? Qu’est ce qui t’a fait changer pour que tu passes de “fou furieux qui veut capturer le dernier espoir de ce monde” à “homme désirant une vie simple” ?</p><p>一Je ne sais pas si je veux une vie simple, laisse-t-il échapper, et son ennemie sourit méchamment.</p><p>一Je le savais. Et maintenant que tu sais que nous sommes ici, que vas-tu faire ? Essayer à nouveau de nous capturer ?!</p><p>一Non. Je savais déjà que vous étiez là, j'ai vu les affiches de recherche pour votre bison.  Ecoute, je suis dans une période très compliquée, en ce moment, je ne sais pas quel est mon destin. </p><p>Katara s’appuie sur le dossier de sa chaise et soupire. Elle est troublée par le fait que Zuko soit… capable d’émotions, comme un être humain normal. Elle est perdue.</p><p>一Bon, qu’est-ce qu’on fait, maintenant ? Je ne te fais toujours pas confiance, mais tu ne me laisseras pas partir sans te battre puisque la première chose que je vais faire, c’est prévenir le Roi de la Terre.</p><p>Zuko réfléchit. Elle n'aime pas le fait qu'il fasse ça pour gagner du temps, mais elle est seule, et tant que ni lui ni elle n'attaque, elle peut en apprendre plus. Car ce garçon l'intrigue, et elle veut comprendre pourquoi. Après au moins une vingtaine de secondes de silence, il prend la parole.</p><p>一Si je te racontais tout, tu penses que tu pourrais me faire confiance ? </p><p>一Comment ça, "tout" ? </p><p>一Voilà ce que je te propose : tu m'écoutes pendant que je te raconte mon passé, que je te dis certaines choses que je n'ai jamais dit à personne, pas même à mon oncle. Après ça, je te laisse partir, et si tu penses toujours que je suis une menace pour ton groupe, tu pourras aller prévenir le Roi de la Terre.<br/>
Katara est définitivement surprise. Et méfiante. Il y a forcément anguille sous roche.</p><p>一Pourquoi me fais-tu confiance ? </p><p>Zuko a un petit sourire amusé.</p><p>一Je ferais tout pour que mon oncle puisse garder ce salon de thé. Il est heureux ici, enfin. </p><p>Il regarde vers le comptoir, et sans son horrible cicatrice et ses yeux dorés, signe de la nation du feu, elle aurait pu croire qu'il s'agit d'un simple jeune homme aimant sincèrement son oncle. Et pour pouvoir comprendre comment un tel regard peut exister sur le visage de l'ennemi, elle veut en savoir plus.</p><p>一Et puis, ajoute-t-il en la regardant à nouveau, tu voyages avec l'Avatar… Tu es forcément une bonne personne.</p><p>Katara reste muette quelques secondes. Zuko essaye de paraître nonchalant, mais au fond de lui, il se demande si c'est une bonne idée de lui raconter tout ça. Est-ce que savoir à quel point il rate tout ce qu'il entreprend, à quel point il a fait souffrir son oncle, ne va pas plutôt la convaincre de le tuer tout de suite pour qu'il ne puisse plus tout gâcher encore une fois ? Va-t-elle rire comme Azula, et prononcer des paroles blessantes pour le briser encore un peu plus ?</p><p>一D'accord, finit-elle par dire. Je t'écoute.</p><p>Zuko inspire longuement, essaie de se préparer à l'angoisse qui risque de faire surface s'il parle de son passé.</p><p>一De plus loin que je m'en souvienne, commence-t-il d'une voix qu'il espère calme, il y a toujours eu des tensions dans ma famille. Mon père était constamment déçu par le fait que je n'étais pas doué en maîtrise du feu, contrairement à ma sœur, qui était un véritable prodige.</p><p>一Ah, quand tu disais "tout", tu n'exagerais pas… </p><p>一Évidemment, répond-il avant de continuer. J'étais très proche de ma mère, qui était douce et gentille. Azula, elle, était beaucoup plus proche de notre père, qui la félicitait pour sa puissance. Mon père n'arrêtait jamais de souligner à quel point j'étais faible par rapport à ma sœur. Et ma mère avait beaucoup de difficultés à comprendre Azula. Je pense que personne ne comprend Azula, pas même elle-même…</p><p>Zuko se perd dans ses pensées, et Katara se surprend à être pendue à ses lèvres. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il remonte aussi loin dans son passé, et elle est très curieuse d'en apprendre plus. Peut-être que ça lui donnera des clefs pour mieux combattre Azula.</p><p>一Enfin. Ma sœur et moi ne nous sommes jamais vraiment entendus. Il y a eu une période, quand nous étions très jeunes, où nous avions une relation plus ou moins normale, mais c'était avant qu'elle ne commence à maîtriser le feu. Malgré mon père et ma sœur qui me menaient la vie dure, j'avais ma mère, mon oncle, et mon cousin Lu Ten. Sauf que Lu Ten est mort à la guerre, lorsque j'avais neuf ans. Mon oncle était détruit. Mon père en a profité pour demander à mon grand-père Azulon d'obtenir le trône à la place de mon oncle. Azulon était furieux. Il a dit à mon père qu'il était très déçu, et qu'il allait devoir perdre un fils lui aussi, comme mon oncle, comme punition. </p><p>Katara écarquille les yeux, choquée. </p><p>一Ton grand-père voulait te tuer pour punir ton père ??</p><p>一Oui.</p><p>一Quelle horreur…</p><p>Zuko hausse les épaules, comme si menacer de mort des enfants innocents était une chose banale dans sa famille. </p><p>一En fait, je ne sais même pas si c'est vrai, puisque c'est Azula qui me l'a raconté. Et Azula ment tout le temps. Toujours est-il que le lendemain, ma mère avait disparu, et mon grand-père était mort. </p><p>一Elle l'a tué ? </p><p>一Non ! rétorque automatiquement Zuko, choqué. Ma mère ne ferait pas ca.</p><p>一Alors pourquoi est-elle partie ? </p><p>一Je ne le sais toujours pas… Je ne le saurais jamais. Elle est probablement morte, à l'heure actuelle.</p><p>Katara sait ce que cela fait, de perdre un parent. Elle connaît la douleur de devoir apprendre à vivre sans cette présence, les souvenirs qui font mal, les sursauts de tristesse incontrôlables qui la saisissent encore bien des années plus tard. Mais elle sait que sa mère est morte, elle a vu son corps sans vie, elle sait où elle est enterrée. Elle n'ose pas imaginer quelle douleur on éprouve quand on ne sait même pas si sa mère est vivante ou morte.</p><p>一Lu Ten était mort, ma mère disparue, mon oncle n'est pas revenu au palais avant plusieurs années. Je n'avais plus personne, à part Azula et mon père. Alors j'ai tout fait pour devenir le fils qu'il voulait avoir. Je me suis entraîné sans relâche, j'ai appris à me battre à l'épée, étudié les arts de la guerre… Mais mon père ne voyait aucune différence. Il me voyait toujours comme la honte de ma famille, qui n'arriverait jamais à la cheville d'Azula. Et puis un jour, mon oncle est revenu. J'ai pu trouver un semblant d'équilibre. Mais je voulais montrer ma valeur à mon père.</p><p>Zuko s'interrompt soudain. Les mots se sont échappés sans qu'il puisse les maîtriser, il ne s'attendait pas à autant parler, à dire tout ça. C'est la première fois qu'il raconte son passé à quelqu'un qui ne connaît rien de lui, de sa nation. Et bizarrement, ça lui fait du bien. Mais il sait que raconter les événements qui mèneront à sa cicatrice et son bannissement lui fera du mal. Il espère que Katara ne lui posera pas trop de questions là dessus.</p><p>一Et un jour, j'ai été banni. Mon père m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas revenir chez nous sans l'Avatar enchaîné. Mon oncle a bien voulu m'accompagner. Il y a quelques mois, j'attaquais votre village… Et tu connais la suite.</p><p>Katara est surprise par la tournure qu'a pris le récit. Ce qui avait commencé par une introspection riche en sentiments est devenu un résumé sommaire et sans émotions. Mais justement, c'est cette partie là qui l'intrigue le plus, les raisons derrière son bannissement et… Elle suppose que s'il n'a pas voulu lui parler de sa cicatrice, c'est sûrement parce que c'est un sujet très sensible pour lui, et elle devrait respecter ce choix.<br/>
Elle ne sait pas si c'est de la curiosité morbide ou une volonté de mieux le comprendre, mais elle veut savoir. </p><p>-Pourquoi tu as été banni ? </p><p>Zuko reste muet. Katara se demande si c'est la fin, si c'est tout ce qu'elle va avoir, si elle va devoir décider maintenant si elle lui fait confiance ou pas. Et bien qu'il n'ait pas eu une enfance facile, ce n'est pas suffisant pour justifier tout le mal qu'il a fait à ses amis et à elle. Mais elle le comprend. Beaucoup trop. Zuko respire lentement, comme s'il devait maîtriser sa respiration… C'est sûrement le cas.</p><p>一J'ai besoin de thé, pour parler de ça.</p><p>Il se lève et se dirige vers le comptoir, la laissant là. Elle pourrait partir maintenant. Elle pourrait partir maintenant et aller prévenir le Roi de la Terre. C'est probablement sa dernière chance. Elle ne le fait pas. Elle se contente de se tourner et de regarder ce qu'il compte faire.<br/>
Zuko marche vers l'arrière-boutique, et son oncle le rejoint.</p><p>一Que se passe-t-il, Zuko ? Vous parlez depuis un quart d'heure déjà…</p><p>一Je te raconterai après. Là, je nous fais du thé. </p><p>一Attends. </p><p>Son oncle prend une théière remplie et deux tasses, les dépose sur un plateau qu'il lui tend. </p><p>一L'art de faire du thé est un processus qui demande du temps et de l'attention. Si tu en préparais dans l'état où tu es maintenant, il serait gâché. Prends celui-là, je viens de le finir.</p><p>一Merci, mon oncle, dit-il en prenant le plateau.</p><p>Il marche jusqu'à la table, il dépose la théière, les tasses, et elle l'observe. Il sert le thé. Ses mains tremblent. Cela se voit jusque dans la manière dont le thé coule dans les tasses, irrégulièrement, grossièrement. Elle ne dit rien. Il pose une tasse devant elle, et il garde la sienne dans les mains. La chaleur lui fait du bien, l'odeur l'apaise. Elle parle.</p><p>一Je ne boirai pas ce thé, tu le sais ? </p><p>Il hausse les épaules.</p><p>一Ne pas te servir aurait été impoli. </p><p>Zuko souffle sur sa tasse pour refroidir légèrement le thé, la porte à ses lèvres, boit quelques gorgées. La chaleur descend dans sa gorge, lui fait un bien fou. Mais il va bien falloir qu'il réponde à sa question. Il n'est pas prêt. Mais bon, il ne sera jamais prêt à parler de ces événements qui continuent de nourrir ses cauchemars. Alors il se lance.</p><p>一J'ai eu treize ans. J'étais trop jeune pour  participer aux conseils de guerre, mais un jour, j'ai supplié mon oncle qui s'y rendait de me laisser entrer. Je voulais tellement impressionner mon père, par tous les moyens. Mon oncle a accepté. Au conseil, un général a expliqué une nouvelle stratégie : sacrifier un régiment entier de jeunes recrues, qui serviraient de distraction pour que la véritable armée attaque par surprise les guerriers de la terre.</p><p>Le visage de Katara s'immobilise dans une expression mortifiée. </p><p>一Quelle horreur… laisse-t-elle échapper avant de frissonner, toujours choquée. </p><p>一J'avais promis à mon oncle de ne pas prononcer un mot lors de ce conseil, mais je n'ai pas pu. C'était plus fort que moi, cette tactique était monstrueuse et je devais m'y opposer. Alors je me suis levé et j'ai dit ce que je pensais de cette horrible stratégie. Mon père, qui n'avait pas pris la parole depuis le début du conseil, s'est levé. Il a dit que je n'avais pas le droit de parler ainsi, et que j'allais apprendre le respect en combattant un Agni Kai.</p><p>一Un Agni Kai ? répète Katara.</p><p>一Un duel à mort entre deux maîtres du feu. J'ai accepté, car le général qui avait proposé cette stratégie était vieux, et que je voulais prouver à mon père que je ne laissais jamais tomber.</p><p>Zuko se tait, ses mains tellement serrées autour de la tasse que ses articulations sont blanchies, sa respiration s'accélère, il ferme les yeux et essaie de se calmer. Il ne saurait pas, c'est impossible, c'est beaucoup trop douloureux.</p><p>Katara est tellement choquée par tout ce qu'elle vient d'entendre qu'elle est presque heureuse que son interlocuteur aie cessé de parler. Elle sait, bien sûr, que la nation du feu est monstrueuse, mais à ce point… </p><p>Zuko n'a pas continué son récit. Il a l'air de se concentrer sur sa respiration, il boit quelques gorgées de thé. Ses mains tremblent, ainsi que ses lèvres, il regarde dans le vide, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là. Katara réalise deux choses : que c'est probablement de ce combat que Zuko tire sa cicatrice, et que c'est assez étrange qu'Ozai impose à son général un combat à mort contre l'héritier du trône… Alors elle réalise une troisième chose. Ça l'épouvante, elle espère sincèrement se tromper, mais maintenant qu'elle est si proche de la vérité, elle a besoin de savoir.</p><p>一Mais ce n'était pas le général, que tu as affronté, n'est ce pas ? demande-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espère compatissante. C'était ton père ? </p><p>Zuko hoche la tête négativement.</p><p>一C'était bien mon père. Mais je ne l'ai pas affronté. J'ai… j'ai refusé de me battre. Ça ne lui a pas plu. </p><p>Katara est choquée par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. Non, elle n'est pas choquée, ce mot est beaucoup trop faible pour décrire ce qu'elle ressent par rapport à ces horreurs. Elle n'a même pas les mots, elle a la gorge serrée, mal au ventre, elle devrait dire quelque chose, mais elle est incapable d'imaginer qu'un père puisse faire subir quelque chose d'aussi horrible à son enfant. Elle a soudain l'image mentale de son père à elle, faisant ça à Sokka, et c'est suffisant pour que ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. </p><p>Zuko aussi a les larmes aux yeux. Il entend encore la voix de son père, il sent encore sa main agripper son visage, et la chaleur insoutenable, et la douleur qui ne s'arrête pas, qui dure, encore, et le rire d'Azula, qui perce le silence de tous les nobles horrifiés, et ses cris à lui, qui hurle à s'en briser les cordes vocales, et la douleur, qui dure, qui dure…</p><p>Le flux incontrôlable de ses pensées est stoppé net par le lémurien qui monte sur la table, marche dans sa tasse, et qui s'installe sur ses genoux. Zuko est immobilisé, il ne sait absolument pas quoi faire, quand l'animal frotte sa tête contre sa main, alors il commence à le caresser. Katara laisse échapper un petit rire nerveux, et Zuko se surprend à penser qu'il est content de l'entendre rire plutôt que hurler.</p><p>一On dirait que Momo t'apprécie, dit-elle d'un ton léger - mais Zuko sent qu'elle se force, pour détendre l'atmosphère. </p><p>一Si j'avais su que ce petit diable pouvait être aussi apaisant, répond-il en regardant le lémurien, j'aurais arrêté de vous poursuivre bien plus tôt…</p><p>一Si un jour tu réussis à capturer Aang, ne nous prend pas Momo, s'il te plaît. Ça briserait le cœur de Sokka.<br/>
Ils rient doucement. Zuko aime bien ça. Il ne veut pas briser cette aura apaisante en parlant de son passé.</p><p>一Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler si ça te fait trop mal, dit-elle d'une voix douce. C'est suite à ça que tu as été banni ?<br/>
Zuko hoche la tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. </p><p>一Je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi méchante envers toi.<br/>
Zuko est surpris, alors elle se corrige.</p><p>-Nous sommes ennemis, c'est normal que nous nous affrontons, mais je m'excuse pour t'avoir détesté, toi. J'ai compris que… je pense que tu n'as pas été aimé par assez de personnes dans ta vie.</p><p>Quelques larmes silencieuses coulent sur les joues de Zuko. Il les essuie avec la paume de sa main, continue de caresser Momo, et sourit faiblement. Il inspire, lentement, puis recommence à parler</p><p>-Ma blessure a mis plusieurs semaines à cicatriser. Pendant tout un temps, mon oeil gauche était aveugle et je n'entendais rien d'une oreille. Et parce que j'ai été faible, mon père m'a banni : je ne pouvais revenir que si je capturais l'Avatar.</p><p>Le fait que son père aie promis à Zuko qu'il serait à nouveau accueilli si il capturait l'Avatar, alors qu'il était introuvable depuis plus de cent ans, est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Katara pleure, finalement, détruite par l'horreur et l'injustice qu'il a subit - à 13 ans ! </p><p>Elle regarde Zuko et voit qu'il s'est refermé dans l'expression hautaine et dure qu'elle connaît bien. Le voir tenter de camoufler cette faiblesse lui donne envie de le secouer, et de lui faire un câlin tellement fort qu'il pourra se sentir enfin soutenu.<br/>
一Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, crache-t-il après quelques secondes de silence. J'ai manqué de respect envers mon père, et il m'a donné une leçon. Fin de l'histoire.</p><p>Katara essuie ses joues, et le fixe, incrédule. Et elle qui pensait avoir atteint la limite de l'horreur, elle se rend compte qu'elle est encore plus choquée, horrifiée, et triste. Et en colère, contre la nation du feu, contre Ozai, contre toutes les personnes qui ont fait subir un enfer à un enfant simplement parce qu'il avait fait preuve de compassion. En colère parce que trois ans après, Zuko pense toujours qu'il est le fautif dans l'histoire.</p><p>一Tu es sérieux ?! Tu penses sincèrement que c'est de ta faute, et pas celle du fou furieux qui a défiguré son fils parce qu'il faisait preuve d'un minimum d'humanité ?! </p><p>一Tais-toi, dit-il avec la voix qui gronde. Tu ne sais rien.</p><p>一Au contraire, j'en sais suffisamment pour me rendre compte qu'ils ont réussi à te retourner le cerveau ! Tu ne méritais pas ce qui t'est arrivé, personne ne le mérite ! </p><p>一Non, j'avais besoin de ça, pour me rendre compte de ma faiblesse. Maintenant, je suis plus fort.</p><p>一Ton père t'a envoyé chercher l'Avatar alors que cela faisait cent ans qu'il avait disparu !  Tu penses sincèrement qu'il veut que tu reviennes ?! </p><p>一Je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir d'une gamine qui ne sait rien de mon pays et de l'honneur ! </p><p>一Envoyer les jeunes soldats au massacre, c'est honorable ? Constamment rabaisser son fils parce qu'il maîtrise moins bien le feu que sa sœur, c'est honorable ? Brûler la moitié du visage de son fils, c'est honorable ?! </p><p>Ils sont tous les deux pris dans ce tourbillon de colère, qu'ils dirigent l'un contre l'autre car ça a toujours été facile, leur relation est établie, ennemis depuis le premier jour. C'est difficile de sortir de ces schémas, alors même qu'ils sont en colère contre les mêmes personnes.</p><p>一Tais-toi ! Tu ne comprendras jamais !</p><p>Katara ne répond pas, elle se fige dans un silence buté. Zuko se sent tout d'un coup épuisé, il n'a plus été autant en colère depuis… Il ne se souvient pas de la dernière fois qu'il a été en colère. Probablement la dernière fois qu'il a vu Azula. Il se laisse tomber au fond de sa chaise, las, incroyablement las.</p><p>Katara essaye de faire redescendre la colère qui ne fera qu'augmenter si elle lui donne de l'importance. Ce n'est pas envers Zuko qu'elle est en colère, mais contre Ozai. Enfin, si, totalement, elle est en colère contre Zuko pour avoir attaqué son village, détruit celui de Suki, volé son collier, kidnappé Aang au pôle nord, mais c'est difficile pour elle de lier ce Zuko colérique et monstrueux avec l'humble serveur de thé habillé de vert et ayant un horrible passé. C'est Zuko qui les a aidés à combattre Azula dans ce vieux village, et c'est à Zuko qu'elle a proposé de l'aide lorsque Iroh a été blessé. Katara est en train de se rendre compte que ce jour là, elle n'avait même pas hésité une seconde avant de lui proposer son aide. Et maintenant qu'elle sait tant de choses sur lui, elle veut pouvoir l'aider. Elle veut pouvoir lui faire confiance. Elle observe Zuko, et voit qu'il est avachi sur sa chaise, comme vidé d'énergie.<br/>
Elle approche sa main de sa tasse, bouge ses doigts, et le liquide s'élève légèrement, suit ses mouvements. Pendant quelques secondes, des formes abstraites se font et se défont, et ça l'apaise. Elle lève les yeux et voit que Zuko regarde ses petits tours, l'ébauche d'un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle parle doucement.</p><p>一Ce que tu m'as raconté m'a fait comprendre quelque chose : toi aussi, tu es une victime de la nation du feu, comme Sokka, Aang, Toph et moi. Mais ça n'est pas suffisant pour que je te fasse confiance. Tu n'as pas renié ta nation parce que tu ne voulais plus en faire partie, mais parce qu'elle ne voulait plus de toi. Alors je te demande : si là, maintenant, alors qu'on parle tous les deux, Azula entrait ici et te disait que si tu l'aidais à me capturer et à capturer l'Avatar, tu pourrais rentrer chez toi, que ferais-tu ? </p><p>一Azula ne viendra pas, rétorque-t-il du tac au tac. </p><p>一Mais si elle vient ? Si tu dois choisir entre la paix pour tous ou un prétendu retour dans cette famille que tu voulais absolument rejoindre, que feras-tu ?! </p><p>Zuko soupire. Si elle savait que ce dilemme le torture au point qu'il en fait des cauchemars toutes les nuits…</p><p>一Quand j'ai vu les avis de recherche pour votre bison volant, et que j'ai vu que vous étiez en ville, j'y ai tout de suite pensé. Ce serait parfait de retrouver ce bison avant vous, et de l'utiliser comme appât pour pouvoir vous capturer. J'en ai parlé à mon oncle, qui était contre. Mon oncle est totalement de votre côté, lui, il décidé de quitter sa nation. Je n'ai pas capturé ce bison. Je suis allé dans les catacombes, je l'ai trouvé, et j'ai brisé ses chaînes.</p><p>Katara essaye de ne pas montrer à quel point elle est troublée par cette révélation.</p><p>一Je te remercie d'avoir libéré Appa, dit-elle sincèrement. Mais il va bien falloir que tu choisisses un jour de quel côté tu veux te battre…</p><p>一Je ne pense pas que je sois obligé de choisir.</p><p>一Comment ça ?! </p><p>一Oui, je peux me contenter de rester ici, avec mon oncle, au moins jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.</p><p>一Tu finiras forcément par choisir, Zuko. Tu pourrais enseigner le feu à Aang. Tu pourrais te racheter pour tes erreurs.</p><p>一Je ne participerai pas à cette guerre, dit-il, et il sent qu'il va s'énerver si la conversation continue dans ce sens. Je resterai auprès de mon oncle jusqu'à la fin. </p><p>Katara soupire. Elle est profondément déçue.</p><p>一Toi comme moi savons que si tu as l'occasion de pouvoir retourner dans ton pays, tu le feras.</p><p>一Mais tu ne comprends rien ! dit-il en se levant, hors de lui. Momo glapit et se réfugie sur le siège à côté.<br/>
Des clients se retournent vers eux, mais ni lui ni Katara ne les remarquent. Il continue.</p><p>一Bien sûr que je voudrais rentrer dans mon pays ! Mais ils ne voudront plus jamais de moi ! Jamais ! Alors autant que je reste ici ! </p><p>Katara se lève à son tour, furieuse.</p><p>一Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.</p><p>Elle contourne la table et se dirige vers la sortie.</p><p>一Attends ! dit-il en attrapant son bras. </p><p>Katara a l'impression que la main de Zuko lui brûle le bras. Elle est douloureusement consciente que ce n'est pas sa maîtrise du feu qui fait ça, mais le fait qu'après tous leurs combats, c'est leur tout premier contact physique. Et elle ne supporte pas l'agressivité qu'elle ressent.</p><p>一Lâche-moi, Zuko ! </p><p>Celui-ci resserre son étreinte. Il sait qu'elle est tout-à fait capable de dégager son bras, mais elle ne le fait pas. Elle l'écoute toujours. </p><p>一Il faut que tu me le dises, Katara, est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? </p><p>Katara le regarde une dernière fois. Dans ses yeux, il voit énormément de colère, qui lui glace le sang. Puis d'un coup, elle disparaît, et il voit… De la pitié ? Non. Ce n'est pas la pitié qui lui donne envie de vomir qu'il voit chez toutes les personnes qui remarquent sa cicatrice pour la première fois. C'est comme si elle le comprenait tout à fait et qu'elle ressentait la même tristesse que lui.</p><p>一Oui, dit-elle enfin. Je devrais me méfier de toi comme de la peste, mais oui, je te fais confiance.</p><p>Zuko la regarde comme si elle venait de lui annoncer la plus merveilleuse des nouvelles. Il lâche son bras, et il tend sa main.</p><p>一Amis ? </p><p>Katara regarde sa main quelques secondes, puis hoche la tête négativement.</p><p>一Si tu choisissais de te battre à nos côtés, peut-être. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je ne te déteste pas, Zuko.</p><p>一Je ne te déteste pas non plus. </p><p>Ils sourient tous les deux. Zuko est heureux qu'une personne autre que son oncle ne le déteste pas. Katara se demande s'ils auraient pu être amis, s'ils étaient nés dans un monde en paix.</p><p>一Viens, Momo, on s'en va. </p><p>Le lémurien vole jusqu'à l'épaule de Katara.</p><p>一Quand vous aurez gagné la guerre, dit Zuko, n'hésite pas à passer boire une tasse de thé ! </p><p>Katara sourit chaleureusement.</p><p>一J'y penserai. </p><p>Zuko la salue, à la manière du royaume de la Terre, comme s'il était réellement un serveur de salon de thé. Elle le salue également, tourne les talons, et sort du bâtiment. </p><p> </p><p>Zuko regarde toujours la porte par laquelle Katara est sortie quand il sent la main de son oncle sur son épaule. Il se tourne vers lui, et voit un sourire énigmatique sur son visage.</p><p>-Dois-je m'inquiéter à propos de la jeune maître de l'eau ? </p><p>Zuko n'hésite pas quant à sa réponse.</p><p>-Non. Je lui fais confiance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! C'est la première histoire que je publie sur ce site, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu !<br/>J'ai beaucoup d'idées pour la suite, s'il vous plaît écrasez le bouton kuddos et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ! </p><p>La bise &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>